yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Kaobook
Kaobook ― небольшой элемент геймплея. Аяно может зайти в Kaobook thumb|194px|Иконка Kaobook.только ночью через свой компьютер. Там она может написать тёмный секрет соперницы, что понизит её репутацию на 50 единиц. Геймплей Аяно может написать пост, позорящий её соперницу, если до этого получила какую-либо грязную информацию о ней. Если такой информации нет, написать пост она не сможет. : Так как ни одной соперницы ещё нет в игре, сейчас это можно сделать только с Коконой Харукойустарело?. Чтобы написать сообщение, нажмите E'''. Чтобы выбрать, используйте '''E и стрелки. Аяно может выбрать любого ученика, профиль которого у неё есть, кроме Сенпая. Когда сообщение будет завершено, нажмите F, чтобы опубликовать его. Сообщение будет состоять из трёх частей. «Сегодня я видела (имя). Она была в… 160px|right * В кладовке в спортзале (the gym storage room) * За школой (the back of the school) * В женской раздевалке (the girl’s locker room) * В женской душевой (the girl’s bathroom) * Его/её классе (her classroom) * В городе Бураза (Buraza Town) * В городе Сисута (Shisuta Town) * В Токио (Tokyo City) * У меня дома (my home) * В онлайн игре (an online game) Она… 200px|right * Воровала в магазине (shoplifting) * Покупала наркотики (buying drugs) * Пила алкоголь (drinking alcohol) * Курила сигареты (smoking cigarettes) * Входила в отель любви (entering a love hotel) * Флиртовала с учителем (flirting with a teacher) * Говорила гадости о своих одноклассниках (trash-talking about her classmates) * Преследовала одного из одноклассников (stalking one of her classmates) * Участвовала в оплачиваемом свидании (engaging in compensated dating) * Фотографировала нижнее бельё своих одноклассников (taking photographs of her classmates' underwear) Единственный работающий вариант на данный момент ― «Сегодня я видела Кокону. Она была в городе Сисута. Она участвовала в оплачиваемом свидании.» Если Аяно напишет это, задиры прокомментируют этот пост, и репутация Коконы значительно упадёт. Если Аяно напишет любое другое сообщение, то Саки Мию скажет ей перестать писать ложь в интернете и репутация Аяно упадёт. Факты * Название Kaobook произошло от названия популярной социальной сети Facebook. Kao (顔) на японском означает «Лицо». * Аватарки аккаунтов такие же, как и в профилях учеников. Возможно, в будущем они будут другими в интернете, но сейчас это не в приоритетеI do think that students' social media avatars should be unique…. * 3,528 людям понравилась страница и 3,757 были в школе. Рейтинг школы: 4,6 звёзд. В будущем, на странице в Kaobook могут быть негативные комментарии/отзывы, если школьная атмосфера низкаяSomeone suggested this recently. It’s a pretty interesting idea…. * Если Город Бураза будет добавлен в игру, Аяно сможет использовать интернет, чтобы отследить и понять где сейчас находиться СенпайIf a small town is added to the game…. * Вполне возможно, что в будущем Аяно сможет повышать свою репутацию, хорошо отзываясь о других учениках в интернетеInteresting idea. I’m not really sure. I’ll have to consider it.. * Также могут быть созданы обычные сайты, просто для удовольствия, но это также имеет низкий приоритетQuestion About The Game. * Компьютер Аяно сможет иметь больше функций в зависимости от бюджета. * Причину, по которой ученики могут писать плохие вещи друг о друге на странице школы можно будет узнать из кассет либо подслушиванияjust a thought I had regarding Social Media in Yan Sim.. Фразы Галерея Сайт школы.png Kaobook.png Источники en:Kaobook Категория:Геймплей Категория:Дом Аяно